Under Your Spell
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: While the Jellicles are at war, Teazer is stuck in the Junkyard, missing Mungo, wanting to fight, and brooding about love. And finding new friendship in Pouncival. For RumTumTugress's Fluffy Contest!


A/N- This is for RumTumTugress's Fluffy Contest! I hope you like it!

To all who read my stuff- I'm back...kinda. I've lost inspiration, so...here I am again...I hope you all like this story..

This story is dedicated to you. Yes, you. Haven't you ever had a story dedicated to you before? Don't look soo shocked.

I enjoyed writing this. I adore this couple, and this SHOULD be the first story with them, but they are ADORABLEEE! I mean, think about it as you read.

* * *

Outside of the Junkyard is a forest, with trees and flowers and bushes. Stuff like that. Calming stuff. Well, one queen went there to calm down, brood, and groan. This queen needed to think.

Rumpleteazer sighed, thinking of the war. You see, the Jellicles were in a war with Macavity, and the queens weren't allowed to fight.

"It's all because of Munkustrap! That stupid sexist pig!" Teazer cried out.

She wanted to fight...to do something to help. And, she missed Mungo. They'd sent him out, as well as every other tom besides Alonzo, who was looking over everyone, and Pouncival, who was too young to fight.

Well, Teazer was too. She was only thirteen. And Mungo was fifteen. Personally, she thought she could fight as well, if not better, than most toms, but Munk wouldn't listen.

"He hates me," Teazer whispered to no one.

He may not like her, but the feeling was mutual. She thought he was the worst thing since Jenny's lectures, all of which Teazer refused to listen to. And he refused to let her fight because, and I quote, "Queens are far to weak for battle with Macavity."

"Too weak my ass," Teazer hissed. "He'll have to let me fight soon."

Until then, she was stuck helping Jenny at night, and having free daytime. Jenny was helping every queen who was expecting kittens. Most of them belonged to Alonzo, since no other older tom was around. Demeter had her kits already, a shy queen-kit, and lazy tom-kit, and another queen-kit, who's promiscuity was frightening. Cassandra was expecting three kittens. So was Victoria. And Bombalurina expected four. Giving Alonzo a total of thirteen kittens.

Only one queen was having kits with her own mate. Exotica was expecting four kittens. Mistoffelees was extatic when he found out, though a video chat with her.

Rumpleteazer thought of how sweet it must be to have a mate. And have kittens. And be in love.

Teazer had trouble with liking the wrong tom. Her first crush had been Macavity. Her next crush was on Mungojerrie, who didn't return the feeling. The third was Alonzo, who she gave up on. And, recently, she'd developed a crush on another tom; Pouncival.

It turns out, Pouncival was fourteen, still too young to fight, so, he was stuck in the Junkyard. Teazer would spend her free daytime with him, running around, annoying people, playing Truth or Dare, Ten Fingers, and Confessions. And, Teazer realized that, even if she missed Mungojerrie, these were the most fun days of her life.

She sighed, and shook her head. She always ended up getting her heart broken, or trampled on. Which made me..well..sad.

She envied most other queens. Ones who had toms that love them..who they loved back.

Teazer stared up at the sky, and, seeing that it was getting dark, headed back to the Junkyard, singing softly to herself.

_"I lived my life in shadow _  
_Never the sun on my face _  
_It didn't seem so sad, though _  
_I figured that was my place _  
_Now I'm bathed in light _  
_Something just isn't right _

_I'm under your spell _  
_How else could it be _  
_Anyone would notice me? _  
_It's magic, I can tell _  
_How you set me free _  
_Brought me out so easily _

_I saw a world enchanted _  
_Spirits and charms in the air _  
_I always took for granted _  
_I was the only one there _  
_But your power shone _  
_Brighter than any I've known _

_I'm under your spell _  
_Nothing I can do _  
_You just took my soul with you _  
_You worked your charm so well _  
_Finally, I knew _  
_Everything I dreamed was true _

_You made me believe _

_The moon to the tide _  
_I can feel you inside _

_I'm under your spell _  
_Surging like the sea _  
_Wanting you so helplessly _  
_I break with every swell _  
_Lost in ecstasy _  
_Spread beneath my willow tree _

_You make me com-plete _  
_You make me com-plete _  
_You make me com-plete _  
_You make me"_

Teazer arrived at Jenny's door, and knocked. As the door opened, Teazer was suprized at what she saw. Jenny was there, headfur frazzled, Skimble in the background. She sighed.

"Teazer, love, you have the night off, ok?"

Teazer nodded, "Yes m'am." And she walked off at a quick pace, retreating to her den.

A few minutes after, Teazer heard a knock on her door. As she opened it, she saw the cute, freckled face of Pouncival.

"Hey..uhm...Wanna play Confessions...I'm bored."

Teazer smiled at his awkwardness. "Sure."

They sat down on her matress, and Teazer smiled, "I'll go first. I have an irrational fear of growing old alone."

"I have a fear of mating."

"I adore emeralds more than pearls."

"I only like one queen."

"I love Animal by Ke$ha."

"The queen I love is goofy as heck."

"I have Malaxophobia."

Pouncival looked confused. "What?"

"Fear of love play."

"Oh. The queen I love had beautiful eyes."

"I always fall for the wrong tom."

Pounce scooted closer and whispered, "I'm in love with you."

I froze up for a second, scaring him.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I knew you wouldn't-"

I put a finger over his lips.

"My confession- The feeling is mutual."

Teazer couldn't remember what happend that night, only that Pouncival's lips tasted like heaven on Earth.


End file.
